


From Troisième to Terminale

by BrytteMystere



Series: My Miraculous 'Verse [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous les adventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir
Genre: Basically Season 1 happens in two years not one, Gen, This is the timeline I'll be basing all my fics within this fandom on, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrytteMystere/pseuds/BrytteMystere
Summary: In which I show hours of work to take a character from 15 to 18, while trying to fix some inconsistencies in the canon mess of a timeline we got.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miraculous Ladybug Timeline](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/280032) by thewalkingweapon. 



**_I'm taking 2012 as the year 0 wherein the “Origins” Episodes occur_ **

**_Pre Canon_ **

*** Sunday, 21 st September 1997** in Paris, France: Adrien Agreste is born.

* * *

  *** Tuesday, 6 th January 2009:** Mrs Agreste goes missing. Adrien is **11** (he’ll be 12 on September 2009).

**_Canon_ **

*** June 2012:** Chloè Bourgeois helps Adrien Agreste sign in at the _Collège et Lycée Françoise-Dupont_ , tricking his father by tricking Nathalie Sancœur. Adrien is 14 (he’ll be 15 on September 2012).

* * *

 *** Monday, 3rd September 2012:** Hawk Moth, Ladybug and Chat Noir all get their respective Miraculous and transform for the very first time. Adrien is 14 (he’ll be 15 on the 21st). _Origins_ 1 st part.

 *** Tuesday, 4th September 2012:** Adrien has his first day at the _Françoise-Dupont_ , there’s an initial misunderstanding between Marinette, Adrien and Alya (the Chewing Gum Accident tm). Nino and him become friends. Ivan is re-akumatised. Hawk Moth tries to turn Paris against Ladybug and Chat Noir, but Chat convinces Ladybug to keep heroing. They become the Official Heroes of Paris, declaring themselves against Hawk Moth. _Origins_ 2 nd part.

 *** Friday, 21 st September 2012:** It’s Adrien’s 15th Birthday. _Le Bulleur/The Bubbler_ happens (Nino Lahiffe is akumatised).

 *** Tuesday, 25 th September 2012:** _Lady Wifi_ happens (Alya Césaire is akumatised).

* * *

  *** The night between Tuesday 25 th and Wednesday 26th December 2012**: _Pire Noël_ happens (random Father Christmas impersonator is akumatised after Ladybug attacks him, believing him an akuma that had kidnapped Adrien, who actually had just ran from his home thinking his father was ditching him again). In this verse, it’s Adrien’s **third** Noël without his mother.

* * *

  *** Thursday, 14 th February 2013:** _Dislocœur/Dark Cupid_ happens (Kim Lê Chiên is akumatised). Chat Noir is turned against Ladybug for the very first time.

* * *

  *** Saturday, 6 th April 2013:** _Chronogirl/Timebreaker_ happens (Alix Kubdel is akumatised). Adrien Agreste|Chat Noir is _erased from existence_ along with Kim, Mylène, Rose, Alya, Sabrina, Chloè and other civilians. The Ladybug from the first timeline seen in the episode apparently saves the day. *****

 *** Sunday, 14 th and Monday 15th April 2013:** _Rogercop_ happens (Roger Raincomprix, Sabrina’s dad, is akumatised).

 *** Sunday, 28 th or Monday 29th April 2013:** _Le Mime/The Mime_ happens (Fred Haprèl, Mylène’s dad, is akumatised). Adrien and Ladybug stare at each other for a while before the Mime almost puts a mimed arrow through his head. Also, Ladybug tricks the Mime into dropping the Eiffel Tower on himself ( ** _lucky_** no one fell from it/your actions don’t leave consequences, right Mari?).

 *** Friday, 21 st June 2013:** _Animan_ happens (Otis, the zookeeper, is akumatised). First time Chat Noir _hugs_ Ladybug because she _jumped into the mouth of a freaking T-Rex_. Nino Lahiffe and Alya Césaire get closer after being left locked in by Ladybug, aka start dating.

 *** Friday, 28 th June 2013:** _Le Dessinateur/The Evillustrator_ happens (Nathanaël Kurtzberg is akumatised). Marinette and Chat Noir officially meet.

 *** Monday, 1 st July 2013:** _La Marionnettiste/The Puppeteer_ happens (Manon Chamack is akumatised). Lady Wifi, Le Dessinateur and Rogercop all have puppets made by Marinette. Chat Noir is turned against Ladybug for the second time.

 *** Sunday, 6 th July 2013:** _Climatika/Stormy Weather_ happens (Aurore Boréale is akumatised). Adrien had a photoshoot in the park. I’m assuming Marinette’s stalking ways weren’t all that good and she doesn’t really have his proper schedule. { **Summer Hols** in Paris are from _Monday, 7 th July 2013 to Tuesday 2nd September 2013_}

* * *

  *** Monday, 17 th March 2014:** _Princesse Fragrance/Princess Fragrance_ happens (Rose LaVillant is akumatised). Marinette meets Master Fu. It's the third time Chat Noir is turned against Ladybug.

 *** Thursday, 8 th May 2014:** _L’Imposteur/Copycat_ happens (Théo Barbot, Ladybug fanboy, is akumatised). Is the " _Fête de la Victoire 1945"_ day. Unveiling of the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue. Again, Marinette’s _Stalker Schedule_ isn’t fully accurate for me and thus Adrien has fencing on Thursdays _and_ Fridays. Makes sense for Ladybug and Chat Noir to have a statue because they’ve been constantly saving Paris for over a year and a half by this point.

{Keep in mind, this timeline only has the akumas seen on Season 1, but as implied in canon, they do confront more akumas off-screen. There’s at the very least 3 akumas per week}

 *** Friday, 16 th May 2014:** _M. Pigeon/Mr Pigeon_ happens (Xavier Ramier, pigeon-loving man, is akumatised). Marinette wins Gabriel Agreste’s Derby Hat competition, we all learn Adrien Agreste|Chat Noir is allergic to feathers. {I’m guessing what happens on 18/05 is _the photoshoot_ }

 *** Monday, 19 th May 2014:** _Reflekta_ happens (Juleka Couffaine is akumatised). Chat Noir is briefly turned into a copy of Reflekta when he was about to Cataclysm a door to free everyone. He doesn’t like the high heels, but apart from that, deals with being suddenly turned into a girl frankly well.

 *** Tuesday, 20 th May 2014:** _Numeric/Pixelator_ happens (Vincent Asa, a Jagged Stone fan, is akumatised). Marinette makes custom glasses for Jagged Stone. Chat Noir proves able to Cataclysm dimensions. *****

 *** Wednesday, 21 st May 2014:** _Le Pharaoh/The Pharaoh_ happens (Jalil Kubdel, Alix’s brother, is akumatised). Alya is almost turned into a human sacrifice, an akuma opens a portal to what seems to be the realm of Death –since he was trying to _bring someone from the dead_ back– and Ladybug and Chat Noir learn that their kwami are old as fuck.  *****

 *** Wednesday, 21 st and Thursday 22nd May 2014:** _Le Chevalier Noir/Darkblade_ happens (Armand D’Argencourt, fencing instructor and P.E. teacher, gets akumatised).

 *** Friday, 23 rd May 2014:** _Guitar Villain_ happens (Jagged Stone gets akumatised). Adrien asks for Marinette’s autograph (since she designed the cover of Jagged Stone’s latest album).

 *** Saturday, 31 st May 2014:** _Antibug_ happens (first Sabrina Raincomprix is akumatised as the _Vanisher_ and then Chloè Bourgeois is akumatised as the titular _Antibug_ ). Chat Noir _almost_ discovers Ladybug’s identity, but ultimately choses to respect her choices and doesn’t peek.

 *** Sunday, 1 st June 2014:** _Le Gamer_ / _The Gamer_ happens (Max Kanté is akumatised). Marinette and Adrien have a not-quite-date at her house. _Chat Noir_ and Marinette meet once again.

 *** Wednesday, 4 th June 2014:** _Horrificator_ happens (Mylène Haprèl is akumatised). Alya and Nino are close because they’ve been dating for quite a while (11 months~). Adrinette has _definitely_ grown as a relationship, even if they remain platonic (on Adrien’s part, anyway).

 *** Thursday, 12 th June 2014:** _Kung Food_ happens (Marinette’s uncle Cheng Shifu gets akumatised). Adrinette is _definitely_ on the _“friends”_ category. Much progress, Marinette. _Only took two years._

 *** Sunday, 15 th June 2014:** _Jackady_ happens (hypnotiser Jacques Grimault is akumatised). Adrien and Ladybug have an actual interaction instead of merely staring at each other, while Gabriel seems strangely touchy-feely towards Ladybug’s earrings. Oh. He also starts to suspect his son is Chat Noir.

 *** Monday, 16 th June 2014:** _Volpina_ happens (Lila Rossi, a new classmate, is akumatised). Tikki goes from telling Marinette off for stealing into actively encouraging her to do so. Adrien finds _really suspicious_ stuff in his father’s safe behind one of his mother’s portraits. Like what could very well be the Peacock Miraculous. A book about Miraculous users seen in _Origins_ as being in **_Hawk Moth_** _’s_ hands... The HM=GA hypothesis gets stronger. Also, Marinette realises she basically made a fool of herself all the way back in March with the _Princess Fragrance_ business, because the old man **_who healed her kwami_** is in fact the Great Guardian of the Miraculous, _and_ the Holder of the Turtle Miraculous, Wayzz’s Chosen.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anybody know Marinette's birthday? Even if only the month or the general season?


End file.
